


Yuya goes to the X Z Dimension and meets an Interesting Person.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names or the anime show.





	Yuya goes to the X Z Dimension and meets an Interesting Person.

It was getting evening in the X Z Dimension, Yuya was walking on the sidewalk on the normal side of heartland city, until he started walking by an ally, until he heard a clattering sound, Until he stopped and looked, he saw a person dressed all in black wearing a black cloak, the person had a large plastic bag, the person in the black cloak started going into a local store, Yuya started following the person, he went inside the store, he started watching the person and shadowing the person's every move.

"what do you think you're doing", Yuya said to himself until he bumped his foot beside a metal trash can. 

Until the person in the black cloak looked up. while getting some food from a shelf, the person was looking over at the Metal Trash Can.

"Who's There?, Show Yourself?", The Person in the black Cloak asked until Yuya was too scared to move. 

The Person in the black cloak continued getting some food, while Yuya watched the person in the black, He decided to continue following the person, he continued following the person, until the person started walking out of the grocery store with the bag full of food, Yuya started following the person, He hide himself whenever the person stopped and looked over it's shoulder, continued walking, Yuya followed the person, until he was standing in front of a small ally. 

"Now where did this person go?", Yuya said to himself.

Until a Hand came out from the shadows of the small Ally and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the shadows of the small ally, and up against a wall. 

"All Right, What are you doing?, are you Spying On Me?", The Person in the black Cloak asked in a snarled voice.

"I would like to answer that, if I know who i'm talking too", Yuya answered. 

"Well, all right, Fair Enough", The Person in the black Cloak said as the person removed the hood from it's head. 

Yuya was stunned to see a girl around his age, she had orange hair and Purple eyes, she was dressed in a black cloak and was wearing a black outfit, socks, shoes. 

"You're a Girl", Yuya said. 

"Yeah I Am, Oh I'm Zaira Asta Wroom By the way", The Girl replied. 

"Nice to meet you Zaira, I'm Yuya Sakaki", Yuya said. 

"Nice to meet you too, Yuya, but this isn't safe here, come on, I'll take you to my place", Zaira said as she picked up the bag full of food. 

"All Right", Yuya replied as he followed her. 

another hour later they arrived in a wooded area, Yuya could feel a cold wind blowing around a deep part of the wooded Area. 

"Zaira, where are we?", Yuya asked. 

"I just told you, we're at my place, This Wind Barrier Wall is keeping Everyone from Seeing It, Let's go in", Zaira answered as she took Yuya By the hand. 

They went through the Wind Barrier Wall, Yuya was surprised to see a small Village, there were houses everywhere. 

"Hello everybody, I'm Back, I'm Home", Zaira called until Yuya heard voices of children talking. 

He saw a young boy wearing underwear, pants, socks, shoes, shirt, he had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, walked out of one of the houses. 

"Hey Everybody, Zaira's Back", the Boy said, 

Until more children came out, they were happy to see Zaira back, until another little boy looked at Yuya, he looked back at the Boy. 

"Zaira, who's he?", The Boy asked as he pointed to Yuya. 

"Oh He's just a Friend, Now How about some Food", Zaira answered. 

The Children Were excited, They stood in a line, as Zaira started giving them the food that she had got from a Grocery Store. 

"Who are all these Children?", Yuya asked. 

"Oh I've saved them, Their Parents were taken away, so I rescued them, and brought them all here, and It's been my Sworn Duty to look after them and Keeping Them Safe", Zaira answered. 

"Oh I see", Yuya said.

Yuya continued watching Zaira handing the food out to the children, he could see the happy looks on their faces.


End file.
